Winter Lovers
by High Lady of Winter Court
Summary: A princess of Enchancia and a prince of Winter, married and mated, were separated for weeks to find the missing Book of Atlas. The Book of Atlas will help them find the missing conduits of each court in their realm. Princess Elsa acted as a common peasant to find the Book of Atlas. She realizes that life outside her castle was... bad. She finds comfort with her mate.


**Hello everybody! I have written this story for quite some time now, and it's been sitting in my computer for so long. I've meant to publish this as a full fanfiction novel, but I don't think I am patient enough to wait. I have always been an avid Jelsa fan even to this day. I feel like there haven't been any Jelsa smut stories that have been uploaded or updated and I want to make our Jelsa community, well, feel the love. So here I am in the middle of the night, 12:56 am to be specific, uploading Jelsa fanfic for you guys. I appreciate constructive criticism. If you would like me to continue this story or start from the very beginning, leave a review or like. Thank you!**

**Warning: Explicit Content, Rated M, Graphic Sexual Content in the middle part, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction are from Disney and Dreamworks. I own absolutely nothing, only the plot. **

**Read and enjoy!**

**Reunited**

The man was sitting smugly on his chair, one leg up on one arm and the other was slightly tapping the wooden floors of his ship. His companions, on the other hand, were tense and rigid as their guests surveyed the scanty room. The man seemed to be unbothered by their state as he commanded his first mate to gather their best fortunes for their guests to lay hands on.

The man with silver hair scanned the room with the utmost disgust. The room was cheap for what he thought pirates with good standards would have, let alone a room for guests. The room was basically a wooden box with shelves of old books and cases of antiques. Conches, shells, and swords decorated the room. He and his other four companions could barely fit. They were disgusted as he. But they needed the pirate's connections and "hidden abilities" as soon as they could if they wanted to protect their home. He could've done something a lot faster, a lot messier, but his mate argued that blood doesn't have to spill just to know the location of a certain object. She told him that talking someone out of their comfort zones, giving someone the choice to choose their own life or pride.

The door opened and four ladies walked in. They walked in the room with tight corsets and plunging necklines.

"Whores?" asked the female guest, "we're asking for valuable assets that we could trade in with you, and you give us whores?"

"They aren't for you, woman," the pirate said with displeasure, "they're for the men." He pointed to the three male guests.

"No, thank you, Desmond. We appreciate your . . . hospitality," Harris spoke as he looked anywhere but the ladies in front of him.

"I don't think we have an understanding Desmond-"

"Oh, on the other hand, we do. As you can see these aren't just whores, they're your whores now as our gift to Your Majesties for protecting our land from whatever it is your protecting us from." Desmond, the smuggling pirate spoke proudly and clapped his hands together. Two women entered; one was carrying a tray of beverages, and the other sat on his lap.

These four people were of the fae royalty in Enchancia. They were looking for the Summer Conduit that could only be wielded by the heir of Summer, that is Harris, that has been lost for centuries, but now it's essence is significant to the Royal Family for it is the only known way to protect the Summer Court from the invaders. They had been searching for the four missing conduits in Enchancia's defense.

Jack Frost, the Winter Court Heir, had landed his eyes on the woman who held the trays. The woman had a long platinum blonde hair; she was not dressed the same as the other women-she was dressed in dirty rags-yet she held his attention. She kept her head down as she felt his gaze travel up and down her body.

"I want that one," Jack said in a language that peasants were not able to understand, but Desmond was no peasant. "Then she you shall have," Desmond replied. Desmond called her out and commanded her to walk towards the Winter's Heir in her language, she did as she told him.

Jack walked around her as if she was the prey, and he was the predator. He examined her, and she simply looked down.

"You know, you can remove her clothes and examine her right here, right now, so you can begin your. . . activities later." Desmond said in his language.

His three friends tensed up, but they kept quiet; watching every the movement of the Pirate Lord. Jack slowly unzipped the lady's dress and saw something that boiled his blood. There were marks across her back: whiplashes, bruises, and some of it weren't even completely dried.

"Every slave aboard on this has a mark on their body." Desmond explained as his hands wandered to the woman on his lap bosoms.

"What are the lashes for?" the woman, Rapunzel, asked with disdain.

"Disobedience."

"What's your name?" Jack asked the lady as he continued his examination.

"I have no name."

"Do you have a family?"

"No, milord."

Desmond snickered in his seat. "You know, I've always wanted to taste that bitch for quite some time. Maybe you want to have a threesome?"

Jack ignored him. "Do you have a husband?"

"Yes," she whispered quietly, but everyone heard her.

"Where is he?" Jack continued on.

"He's standing right behind me."

Desmond chuckled in his seat, but when he looked at his guests, their weapons were out, and the prince was staring at him. In a split second, he was down. The lady on his lap was on the ground as well. His guards weren't able to take their last breath as the Winter prince misted them in a breath. The brothel whores knelt down as they begged for their lives to be spared. It was wrong of them to disrespect the Princess of Winter and Enchancia in front of her mate and companions.

Jack zipped up his wife's dress and hugged her tightly from behind. She released a breath that she had been holding, and turned around to bury her face in his chest.

"I'm only gonna ask you ask once," Rapunzel held a dagger to his neck as Eugene's foot pinned him to the ground. "What are the lashes for?"

He tried to resist, but he is no match to the 300-year old fae male.

"I wonder which organ should I cut-out this time for my collection?" Rapunzel mused. "Should I cut-out your filthy tongue for insulting my High Princess? Or is it your fingers? The witches do need more fingers for their potions."

"Speaking of witches, I do need something to feed my witch friend with, more likely human blood, doesn't she Elsa?"

Elsa, the wife, and mate of the Prince of Winter and the Princess of Enchancia, released a deep breath and turned around to face her friend. Jack only held her body against his.

"Rapunzel, don't," she said. Her friends looked at her. "He has it. He has the book."

"The Book of Atlas," Harris breathed.

"Yes, and if we want to attain its trust, we must," Elsa gestured to Desmond, "keep him alive even if he's an arse."

"What do you mean it's trust? The book has-"

"Yes, it has consciousness. It is aware of who its keeper is, and it is only loyal to its master." She cut him off.

For their ruse to work, Elsa must go to the Isle of Nequam, where most people go to have business with the most wicked, vilest and depraved dealers, and embark the ship of Captain Desmond to look for the Book of Atlas. The Book of Atlas is the only thing that could help them find the missing conduits.

"How-how did you know that?" Harris stuttered.

"When I found it, I tried to wield it," her mate stopped breathing. "Because I thought that it would answer to me for I have the blood of Summer too, but it didn't."

Jack rubbed her shoulders and she leaned against him. _Let's go._ She said down their bond.

_I'm tired and I want to feel you. _

_Likewise._

"You are not leaving this room alive," Jack said to Desmond with extreme disdain in his voice and gave a nod to Eugene and Harris. _You know what to do. _He told his friends through his daemati ability. He placed his hands on his wife's waist and held the door open for her.

People were walking to and fro in the ship. There were humans and far alike. There were trolls complaining, pixies flying around the ship's interior lights, fanged creatures and enchanting mermaids were around the ship's docks. Jack led Elsa to the elite suite Desmond provided for his guests. Their rooms were adjacent to each other. Jack opened the door for his wife. She looked around the room; it was huge, but not as huge as her suite in Enchancia.

Once the door was closed, Jack picked up his love and carried her across the room. Elsa snuggled in Jack's chest. She always loved doing that, getting really comfortable with her husband. Jack settled her lithe body in the middle of the bed and wrapped her with the duvet. He went to place his weapons on the desk and remove his travel clothes leaving only a shirt and pants, and later joined her in bed.

Elsa laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him; she breathed in the scent of him that she loved so much and wished for time to stop. _We can, _Jack said through their bond.

She looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile, he always tries to make her smile no matter what their circumstances are. "Doesn't mean we can mean it's right."

"What are we gonna use it for anyway? We aren't just given the ability to freeze time to not use it." Jack argued and looked at her eyes. _So beautiful, _he thought to himself. _My wife, my love, my mate, my queen, mine._

_"_Freezing time is forbidden._"_

"I know, love, my grandfather made that law._" _He said as a matter of factly.

She didn't continue on. She usually likes to argue with him (because of the fact that it usually ends with her being right and a whole lot of kissing…and more) but this time she just wants to treasure their time together because she wanted to make up the four days they were apart. She would worry about their world-problems later, but now she only wants him.

She looked up at his eyes and communicated with her heart.

_I missed you. _

_I know, I felt your pain. _

Her eyes started to water as she allowed her mate to witness what goes inside the lives of the slaves, and the event that lead to her broken body through her memories. He started to stiffen up as he went inside her head.

Once he was finished, he looked into her eyes. Her tears started to rain down her cheeks and he wiped them with his hands. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and sob, she tried to speak but she couldn't because her mouth couldn't form incoherent words in her state right now.

People were kept in boxes, they were chained from the day they were born until the day they die. The women were raped and harassed day and night, and once they were no longer "fit" to please the men, they would be thrown overboard or butchered for entertainment. Male slaves were whipped by their masters every time they make a single mistake or whenever their master just felt like it. Children there are no children here because children are supposed to have fun and happiness, but here they were treated the same way the adults are treated.

Jack sat down and pulled her to his lap, she buried her face on his neck and sobbed. Those were her people, she was a princess, a queen, and it is her duty to help and protect those who couldn't, but seeing and experiencing it herself how truly bad it was she questioned herself. She made a vow to protect all of Enchancia when she was coronated as Princess of Enchancia and when she pledged herself to Winter Court when she married Jack a couple months ago to protect and thrive with it.

When she finally quieted down, she said, "Jack, why do I feel like… like I'm not enough. I feel like our efforts are not making an impact and-"

He grabbed her face with both of his hands and said, "hey, hey, hey. I don't ever want to hear you say you're not enough, okay?" She started to argue but he wouldn't let her, not this time. No one is allowed to degrade his queen, not even herself. "Look, I-I," he breathed a heavy sigh. "I love you. And I don't want you to think you're less simply because you think that you don't see any change. You are making an impact. You are the change. Elsa, love, you freed slaves from Ficus Prison, you helped the Surus from captivity in the Antrum Mountains. You are doing exactly what your sister didn't believe in. In freedom. In a free world. You're irreplaceable. And your mine, and I couldn't be more proud."

She couldn't form any words so she only did what she wants to say but without words. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. She gripped his shirt in her hands as he dove his hands in her hair. They were both breathing heavily but didn't want to stop. Jack pulled her body closer to him and she ripped his shirt off. He chuckled as she opened her mouth for him to devour. He slid his tongue in and explored inside. They were both so deprived of each other and their reunion has been emotional, so it's no surprise that their primal instincts got the best of them. Jack shifted so Elsa was laying on her back, tongue-locked with his. Elsa kneaded her fingers on his silky silver hair and he sighed in content. He pulled his mouth from hers and he immediately heard her sounds of protest, but it faded as quickly as it came when he started kissing her neck. He wanted to leave love bites all over her body, so everyone will know that only he could leave marks on her body, and not just any mark, love bites, hickies. She gasped when he ripped the rags she was wearing with only one rip and threw the filthy thing across the room. She was covered in nothing but her underwear…and bruises. Jack stopped and straddled her and looked at every single bruise.

"Jack, it's okay. I will heal in the morning," she assured him and caressed his face with her tiny hand.

He covered her hand with his and kissed her hand, then he kissed every single finger. He then put that hand above her head and her other hand followed suit. He held both her hands with only one hand as his mouth kissed every single bruise she had. He kissed every scar, every bruise, and every mark he could find. He went lower and lower until he reached her wet center.

She gasped and arched her back. He looked up at her and she down at him. He gave her that mischievous smirk she loves so much and went down to business. She heaved a heavy sigh and closed her eyes in pleasure as she arched her back as much as she can while Jack's hand was wandering around her lithe body. It went up to her arching stomach, to her full, perky breasts, down to her silky smooth legs, until he rests it upon her hips to keep her in place.

She was moaning his name and it only fuels him to urge on. He was licking against her wet panties. He wanted to remove it, he really does, but he knows she's more sensitive if his tongue's stroking her through her undergarments. He wanted her to know that this is what happens if they ever get separated again.

Him ravishing her.

A King pleasing his Queen.

A King servant to his Queen.

Frosts start to appear on the sheets Elsa was gripping on. Jack, no longer patient, ripped off her panties using tongue and dove in.

"Hmmm," Jack sighed against his wife's pussy, causing vibrations that are making Elsa whimper… in pleasure.

He licked, and ate, and stroked, and caressed, and fondled her with varying pressure, speed and depth. He could do this all day, but his big guy needs attention too.

He abruptly stopped, sat up, removed his hand from hers, and looked down at his wife lovingly. She was panting and heaving and breathing deeply, but she wasn't satisfied. She will never be satisfied with the pleasure her mate has brought on her. He caressed her body as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She opened her mouth for him, and they fought for dominance in their love-making battle. Elsa's hands were interlocked in Jack's silver hair, and Jack's hands were… everywhere.

He opened her legs widely, and she immediately wrapped them around him. He gave her ass a loving caress, and then he rubbed his fingers against her clit. "Ugghhhfff," she felt herself get wetter and wetter each passing second. She moaned against him as he took her breasts in his mouth. He opened his mouth for her, suckled at her nipples. They both moaned out their pleasure. She felt the bulge in his pants against her legs. Hard. Throbbing.

Elsa felt herself become hotter and hotter, with each passing second. "Jack," she moaned out his name.

"Hmm?" He continued his ministrations on her.

"I want you," she gave him her pout, sexually-hot pout. One that usually gets her in trouble in the bedroom.

He gave her nipples one last nip and settled a hand beside her head to lift himself up, but his other hand was still stroking her although gently this time. "You want me?" He looked into her eyes, into her soul.  
"Yesss. Mhhmmm."

"You want me to do what?" His fingers started to pick up speed.

"Jack…" She moaned out his name.

"Baby, I don't know what you want me to do. Do you want me to stop?" He's teasing her, but she couldn't speak because of the attention his hands has been giving her slick, soaked pussy. Both of them can hear the music her clit has been making. She whispered something inaudible.

"What? I don't understand what you're saying, darling." Every time she tries to say something, he's increasing the pressure of his fingers penetrating her pussy.

"I-I…wa…aant…yy-"

"What? Baby, you know I won't be able to do what you want me to do if you don't talk properly."

Her voice was breaking. She wanted to come, she really does, but she wants their pleasure to last. Her whimpers have quieted down, which means she's really close, and Jack caught on to the signs, so he stopped.

Elsa released a big sigh and a really distinct pout, and not the cute one that he loves. "Do you really have to do that?" She asked him with a glare.

Jack, the ever glorious male, smirked at her and said, "I didn't know what you wanted me to do, so I stopped." He waited for her response with his mischievous smile.

Elsa, tired of his shit, grabbed his face and kissed him as much as she can. She gave him everything in that kiss, all of her lust, and he took it all. He removed his hands from her soaking wet center and puts everything in that kiss as he held her head gently and reciprocated her kisses. She slid one hand from his face down to his chest, his strong chiseled chest that she loves very much, especially in their throes of passion. The other was on his shoulder pushing him down onto the bed as she lifted herself up from his weight. Finally, she was on top.

She pulled away as she pressed herself on him. They both moaned out in unison with the pleasure they felt. Now it was her turn. She smiled triumphantly as she went about to remove his belt slowly, then his pants. "Babe, you've got to help me." He stood up next to the bed to remove his pants, but he did it really lazily, for pleasure purposes. While he was languidly removing his pants, his mate was eyeing him with pure lust. She swept her eyes over his gorgeous body: from his strong legs, up to his throbbing dick that has been anticipating for her pussy for four days, to his large hands that fingered her moments before, his veiny arms that has been shielding her since the day he met her, to his chest that has been covered by sweat, to his neck that she would soon bury her face in, up to that face; that mouth that has and will be on her soon enough, and those eyes that she will stare upon when they will become one once again. _My mate, my love, mine._

She settled herself in the middle of the bed, absolutely naked. Her bruises and scars are still visible, but they can no longer be felt because of the stronger pain in her clit is a much more welcomed pain that she's been looking forward to.

The pants are down, and they were staring into each other's soul not emitting a single sound. Then the boxers are down. Elsa slowly drifted her eyes from her mate's down to his shaft. Jack eyed her the entire time as she focused on boring her eyes on his dick. He was a little less than a foot long and very thick and standing proudly in front of Elsa's face.

She then looked back at Jack, then back to his dick. Then she crawled over to him, making sure he can see all of her assets. She grabbed his dick and gave it a few pumps. She kissed his pelvis first, then opened her mouth to one of his balls. He groaned in pleasure; he fisted his hands in her hair. She wasn't even on his dick yet.

"Not there, love." His voice was shaking.

She looked at him patiently, waiting.

"Right here." He removed a hand from her hair and guided one of her hands to his throbbing cock.

She didn't object, nor tease. She opened her mouth and sucked him.

"Uuurrggghhh… FUUCCKK," he groaned out. He was thrusting into her mouth gently, and she was taking him in. He loved looking at her taking him in, inch by inch. He couldn't wait to see his dick plunging in and out of her wet slick pussy. He remembered when he first taught her how to give a blowjob when they mated for the first time. Now look at her, he's never had anyone take him the way she took him.

Elsa was making vibrations that are only making him harder. She removed herself from him, only to suckle at his head.

"Shit, you're so good, baby."

She only gave him a sigh, which makes it more pleasurable for him. She then slowly took his length in. She moved her hands up and down his length and twisted it and back again. This went on for a few more seconds until Jack couldn't take it anymore. He removed himself from her and she looked at him, with drool down her mouth and some are on her breasts. H

He pushed her against the bed and she yelped in surprise. His eyes were bored on to her and she him. She was laying on her back when she felt Jack grab her legs, pull her at the edge of the bed, and open her legs. Jack was high from pleasure, but he can still keep himself in check. He grabbed his dick and rubbed against Elsa's folds.

"Ohhhh. MMMhhhmm," She arched her back and fisted the sheets.

Jack was starting to feel his fae male instincts kick in, but he wanted to fight it. "Who do you belong to?" He asked his mate as he was rubbing himself on her and his other hand was massaging her buttons.

"To… To you… my King…Uhhmmffff."

"Now, what do you want me to do to you?"

"I… want you… Uhhm…Fu-Fuck me, Jack. An…And never stop." Her voice quivered as she moaned and arched.

"Say it louder, I can't hear you."

"OH GOD! JACK, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AND NEVER STOP!" She screamed as she was in pure blinding bliss.

He smirked and aligned his cock against her entrance and went in slowly. She gasped loudly, no matter how many preparations he does to her, she will never get used to his size.

She wrapped her legs around him and cried and moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure. He looked down at himself and looked himself disappear into her inch by inch. He loved how her pussy moved against his cock. He groaned at how good his mate feels. His dick feels like it's been wrapped in velvet. Her walls are warm and cold at the same time.

They've both been craving this the moment Elsa left for Nuacam. They haven't been in each other's presence for four days. Jack couldn't help but think of how the males look at his mate, his wife, and queen. He couldn't help but think of how many guys stared at her for too long and those who wanted her. She kept telling him to not be jealous of those other guys because at the end of the day it was him that she will be opening her legs for anyway.

He pulled out of her slowly, and then he sank himself all the way in one thrust. She screamed in pleasure and possibly in pain. He pulled out again, then sank in. He repeated this for a couple times. He held her hips against his with both of his hands as he started to move a lot faster now.

"JAACCKKK!"

"Fucckkk, baby."

"Ohhhh, Uhhhh. Jack more."

"More?"

"YES! MORE! I want to feel you."

Jack didn't waste any time as he tightened his grip on her hips and he kneeled one knee on the bed, the other is supporting him. He started pounding into her like nothing and no one was outside this room. She's screaming atrocities at him as their cock and pussy was making as much noise as they are. The skin was slapping against skin as Jack moved her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Elsa sat up and used her left hand to support her body, while her right hand went down, down her body until it reached her clit. She rubbed herself as Jack was going faster and harder inside her.

"Deeper!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice, he hammered inside of her. He moved inside of her as fast as he can, deeper and harder than before.

"Jack! I'm coming!"

"Cum for me, love."

She screamed as she was shattered inside and out by her mate.

"FUCCKKKSHIIITTJACCKKKK. FuckmeFuckmeFuckme."

Her waves came crashing down at her.

Her walls tightened against his steeled manhood and added fuel to their inflamed and lustful love-making. But he was nowhere near done.

He pulled out of her vagina whilst hovering over to lean down and give an open-mouthed kiss. She reciprocated everything he gave her. When they were having another tongue battle, Jack's hand lingered on her breast, and the other was on her ass. They were both blanketed by their own layer of sweat.

Jack leaned down and started the trek of his mouth on her neck. Elsa heaved a heavy sigh as she wallowed in Jack's presence. She pulled the bond between them and wrapped them with her presence. She appreciated the silence. Peace. Love. Him.

"You're still hard," she whispered as she buried her hands in his silky and messy hair.

"What makes you think we're done here?" He gave her his mischievous smirk that makes her clit throb.

"I didn't think we'll be done until sunrise."

Jack looked into her eyes. _Do you want to do this, love?_

_Yes, I do._

Jack sat back down, but still holding her body with his hands as he helped her flipped her body. Now laying down on her stomach, she protruded her ass on the air and put her hands on the side of her head. Jack caressed her body as he hovered over her.

"Do you need pillows, love?"

She chuckled lightly. _Like an angel, my angel, _he thought to himself.

"You're about to fuck me senseless, and you're worried about pillows?"

"To be fair, I just wanted you to be comfortable before _I fuck you senseless, again. _It's the thought that counts, love." He caressed her ass, with his steel-hard dick. She felt his overwhelming amount of lust when he spanked her ass. She yelped.

He aligned his dick on her cum-filled and leaking pussy. He pushed in his head. He felt Elsa pulling him in, but he resisted. He stayed like that for a couple seconds, then he pulled out for he had an idea his mate could not resist.

_Spank!_

Jack spanked his wife's ass, she whimpered. But that whimpered suggested something else. Something naughty. Something only he can receive from her.

"Do you want more?" Jack asked her in a dangerous tone, and it made her want him even more.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Jack. Spank me. Please."

_As you wish._

Jack spanked her lightly at first, then it gradually becomes slightly painful, very erotic.

_Jack, spank me until my ass is red._

_Whatever my Queen commands._

Jack spanked her until her ass is red. His handprints were on her ass. From his view, he could see his wife's cum leaking out of her pussy. Her messy and wet pussy calling out his dick. He stopped the spanking and continued to caress her ass with his one hand, but his other hand went to his dick. He groped his dick and moved it all over Elsa's ass and cunt. He even poked it inside of her messy cunt, only to remove it after a few seconds. He was waiting for her reaction. Who among the couple could give in to their own lust? Will Elsa beg for Jack's dick or will Jack start pounding her messy cunt?

"Jack plea-"

He thrust in his entire dick in her pussy. He didn't let her finish her complaint when he started ramming in his dick in her pussy like his life depended on it. She screamed and bellowed, but he held her hips against his to gain leverage. Their passionate love-making ignited their desires for each other once more. As her mate _senselessly _fucked her from behind, Elsa screamed Jack's name in pleasure and pure bliss. Jack thrust in and out, in and out, in and out, until you can hear their skin slapping against each other.

"Jackkkkk!" He loved hearing his name coming out of her mouth, especially when she screams it when they're having sex.

He groaned and tightened the grip on her hips as he tried to resist the spasms that will surely come.

"ELLSAAA!"

"JJJAAACCKKK!"

"PULL MY HAIR!"

Jack continued to thrust in and out but has hands frantically went about and grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

It only added fuel to their "inflamed" lovemaking. Jack started to feel Elsa's walls starting to tighten around him. He wanted to look over at her face, but he couldn't see them because they were buried on the bed, so he thought of the most ridiculous thing to do.

_I want to see your face._

He quickly pulled out of her soaking wet vagina and flipped her body, so that she was on her back again, and his dick invaded her pussy once more.

"JackJackJackJackJACKJACKJACK!"

He helped her open her legs a little bit wider until they were beside her sweaty body. Jack looked at his mate's face, and he likes what he saw. Elsa's face was in pure bliss. Her face was red from the coldheat they were both feeling. Her hair was everywhere, some of it was in her mouth. He realized that there were tears on her face. She felt him slow down, probably to wipe her tear-stained cheeks but she would not have it.

"Jack! Don't stop! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME!"

So he didn't.

He groaned when he could himself about to burst from the repressed pleasure and blinding orgasm he's been denying himself, to give his mate the euphoria she's wanted from him. He pounded into her again and again and again. In hopes that she will cum before he does. So with that in mind, he rubbed her clit with his fingers, or hand, and still pounding her, he think he heard her say something, he couldn't hear anything in his state right now.

"Jack! I'm cumming!"

"Let's come together."

One minute they were in bed, the next they were in space. As the couple screamed and bellowed, they finally gave in to their bottled-up pleasure. Jack stilled inside his wife as he came inside her, and her walls tightened around him. He shoots his cum inside her endlessly, like a waterfall. Elsa felt Jack's cum fill her up. Her body spasmed while her husband's stilled.

The couple heaved in a heavy sigh as they finally allow their bodies to tranquilize. Jack looked down at Elsa's pussy and he was greeted by their own joint cum, it was leaking around Elsa's red cunt and his penis, still inside her. He looked at her lovingly and she him.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

He started to pull out, but she stopped him.

"No. Don't," she spoke quietly but her voice sounded hoarse. _"_Stay inside. I want to feel you still._"_

He smiled at her, "Even if I'm soft?"

"Yes."

He breathed in their scent. When they mated, their scents converged as one, as they have. Her scent of winter roses and his scent of winter woods became one. He moved to lay down on the bed, breaking their connection for a bit, and then he pulled her on top of him. She adjusted herself and placed his dick back to its home, her vagina. She sighed peacefully.

"Jack?"

"Yes, my love?"

"We're still not done are we?"

Jack chuckled, "No, we are not."

She smiled, "good."

"Hey."

"Yes, Jack?"

"How come I have a lot of endearment names for you and you only ever call me by my name?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I mean you should have some endearment name for me, seeing as I'm not only your best friend, I'm also your husband," he counted off on his fingers, "mate, lover, king, partner-"

"You're not my partner, my sister is."

"Okay, now I'm getting a bit insulted."

She laughed, "I think I have a term of endearment for you."

"Do tell."

"Do you really wanna know?" She propped up her elbows on his chest and smiled at him.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not what I expect it to be?"

"Idiot."She raised her eyebrows and looked at him in challenge.

"Correction: _Your idiot._"

"_My idiot._" She felt him harden inside her.

As the couple allowed the love they have felt for each other cool their hearts and room. They wallowed again in another round of passionate lovemaking. It lasted for hours, the couple making up for those weeks they were apart. Every time they joined together, they finish together. For the entire night, the couple worshipped each other in more ways than five. They only ever stopped to have heartfelt and flirty conversations, and they would go at it again.

The two didn't stop until the sun rises. When the world awoke, the couple rested without care for them. They didn't wake when their friends went to their rooms to remind them of their quest. Because for whatever's gonna happen in the future or mere seconds when they fell asleep, they deserve every single moment they had together. Because it's not gonna last.


End file.
